1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle safety systems, and more particularly to an improved collision air bag and flotation system for a land vehicle, air or marine vehicle or craft.
2. Background of the Invention
Air bags work in conjunction with lap and shoulder belts to protect the passengers of a vehicle involved in rapid deceleration, as in an impact with a fixed object or another vehicle. Frontal impact air bags are designed to prevent serious injury by keeping the occupant head and chest of the occupant from impacting the steering wheel, dashboard or windshield. In serious impacts, as the front end of a vehicle crushes, the occupants continue to move forward, even with lap and shoulder belts. The air bag provides another level of protection in these events.
A conventional air bag systems used for motor vehicles generally include an inflatable folded air bag, a collision sensor for sensing the collision of the vehicle and for generating a collision sensing signal. An electronic control unit receives the collision signal and controls the operation of the airbag by signaling an inflator to inject gas or air into the folded air bag. The air bag is deployed and inflates against the occupant of the vehicle. Typically, the collision sensor is mounted to the forefront of the vehicle. Upon collision of the vehicle with another vehicle or object, the collision sensor will receive the shock of the impact and generates a collision sensing signal to the electronic control unit. When the collision sensing signal exceeds a certain preset value, the electronic control unit provides the inflator with the air bag expansion triggering signal.
An ignitable gas generating material is included within the inflator. An explosion of the ignitable gas generating material supplies gas to inflate the folded air bag. However, minute particles and molten materials from combustion products resulting from the combustion of ignitable gas generating material may be discharged from the air bag into the inside of the vehicle causing contamination of the air within the vehicle. Metal and ceramic filters serve to eliminate such undesired contaminants. In order to minimize the effect of high temperature and high pressure in the moment of air bag inflation, a tortuous gas flow passage is formed within the chamber to lower temperature and pressure, and minimize the likelihood of burns and secondary shock to the occupants of the vehicle.
Ninety percent (90%) of the accidents resulting in air bag deployments occur at impact velocities of 30 miles per hour or less, with about 80% occurring below 20 miles per hour. U.S. Federal Government safety regulations require that air bags in motor vehicles protect unbelted front seat passengers with the vehicle traveling 30 miles per hour at impact. These strict requirements have led to the installation of aggressive rapid deployment air bags. Since an inflating air bag introduces additional energy into a collision, air bags have, in some instances caused injury to passengers of vehicles. The most serious injuries have been to infants and small children. These injuries caused new requirements to be established in which include switches to disable air bag actuation for passenger seats and ensuring that infants and children are seated in the rear seats of vehicles.
Conventional air bags are manufactured by sewing a plurality of given shaped cloths cut out of a woven fabric. Open weave construction may inflict burns due the hot inflating gas which passes through an opened weave structure. This depends on the specific gas permeability of the fabric. A hollow weave air bag is formed by joining two pieces of fabric by the bind stitch weave to form a circumferential joint. It is known that very coarse, stiff and dense weave construction could injure the occupants. In addition, the gas permeability was taken into consideration to avoid occupant rebound.
An air bag deployment system external to the passenger compartment and capable of absorbing the energy of a collision would significantly reduce the number of air bag related injuries. Some examples of the prior art to provide more effective and safer air bags and air bag deployment systems are illustrated in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,142 to Gorman discloses a safety device whereby a shield of resilient material is rapidly formed to protect an occupant of a vehicle in the event of rapid deceleration or imminent collision. Formation of the shield may be automatic, being controlled by suitable instruments of the vehicle, but may alternatively or in addition be manually actuated. The shield is an expandable element which is rapidly expanded to its operative position by a prepressurized filler material when actuated, being normally held in a retracted position by release means. The shield may be positioned wholly or partly to surround portions of the body of an occupant of the vehicle, or may be provided exteriorly of the vehicle to cushion impact on collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,194 to Amit discloses a safety apparatus in which an inflatable is provided for the front of an automobile to provide a cushion for the vehicle and its passengers during a collision. The inflatable is connected to a supply of compressed fluid and is enclosed by a cover during non-use; which is adapted to be detachably opened upon inflation of the inflatable. The supply of compressed fluid can also be utilized for fire extinguishing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,076 to Mercier et al. discloses a fluid energy absorbing buffer device for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising a bag or bladder adapted to be inflated instantaneously. The inflatable bag is folded in its inoperative condition in a cavity provided to this end on the front and/or rear portions of the vehicle, so as to be adapted to react against the chassis or any, other reinforced portion of the vehicle structure. The inflation of the bag is through means known per se being determined by detector members projecting from the vehicle body. The detector members are normally retracted at zero or low vehicle speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,538 to Presley discloses a bumper-like member for a vehicle that surrounds the vehicle, formed of a closed flexible, hollow container with a tube or bladder filled with compressed air. The air-filled encompassing bumper is attached to a backing plate. The backing plate is attached to a supporting brace which is mounted to the frame of an automobile employing a rubber spacer to further absorb impact energy. Compressed air for the bumper unit(s) is supplied through a shraeder valve appendage. This surrounding unit serves as a safety device by providing a significant amount of flotation to allow passenger(s) escape if the vehicle enters deep water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,936 to Brundritt discloses a buoyant support for a watercraft comprising a rigid, elongated support surface, and an inflatable member folded along its length in a substantially deflated condition to form a relatively compact, resilient mass secured to and overlaying the surface. A cover or the like retains the inflatable member in its folded, overlaying condition. In an emergency the inflatable member is inflated to provide the buoyant support. In the folded condition the device may act as a fender for the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,061 to Nelson, et al. teaches an air bag for use in connection with a gas generator. The air bag is of a double-wall construction. The air bag is fitted to the housing of a gas generator and a gas jet opening for allowing the air bag to communicate with the housing. A gas generated by the gas generator due to an impact is charged into the air bag. The air bag has a double-wall structure including a first air bag and a second air bag having a greater capacity than the first air bag disposed about and attached to the first air bag. The first air bag constitutes an air storage chamber which receives air from the atmosphere through an air intake path and stores the air. A gas storage chamber is formed between the first and second air bags which receives a combustion gas from the gas jet opening and temporarily stores the combustion gas. The air intake path is typically a hollow path between the atmosphere and the air storage chamber. The first air bag has an opening therein which establishes communication between the gas storage chamber and the air storage chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,463 to Chou teaches an air cell bumper device including a mounting base mounted on a mounting track being fixed to the body of a motor vehicle. A rubber air bag is fastened to the mounting base for impact protection. The rubber air bag has an inflatable big air bag and small air-tight air bags separated around the big air bag by partition walls, and whereby when the rubber air bag is compressed by an impact, the partition walls will be torn permitting air to rapidly move from the big air chamber into the small air chamber to buffer the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,357 to Yoshioka, et al. discloses an obstacle detection device for a vehicle including an area determining section for determining a detection area extended forward of a running vehicle and provided for detecting an obstacle. A split section is provided for splitting the area into a plurality of small split zones and a detecting section is provided for detecting an obstacle in each of the small split zones. An inferring section is provided for an inferring a path of the vehicle in the obstacle detection area, and a judging section for judges a rank of danger of an obstacle in the detection area. The obstacle can be properly detected so that the vehicle can take a responsive and appropriate action for avoiding the obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,117 to Huber teaches an occupant restraint system incorporating a cushion structure or air bag having an impermeable external wall and a permeable internal wall with gas passageways therebetween. The air bag is mounted on a pair of gas manifolds having manifold gas ports communicating with the gas passageways in the air bag. Gas generator units are secured to the manifolds and are actuatable through impact signals to create high pressure gas directed through generator nozzles into the manifolds and subsequently into the gas passageways of the air bag. A valve plate supports a plurality of inlet reed valves operating in conjunction with a corresponding plurality of inlet ports to admit ambient air from within the vehicle into the expanding air bag; a pair of bi-level exhaust valves permit the escape of high pressure gas and air from within the air bag into the vehicle interior upon completion of the deployment of the air bag. The exhaust valves restrict the rate of exit of the gas and air from within the air bag when an increase in the internal air bag pressure occurs such as caused by occupant impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,695 to Hanson discloses an inflatable air bag with a plurality of air valves and at least one internal, gas-operated extension member for deploying the bag, with three such members being preferred. The extension members are generally tubular, being inside the bag. Each is attached at its first, base end to a gas source, its second end being free. Prior to deployment of the air bag, the extension members are compactly within the bag. On demand, a gas source is activated to inflate the extension members, straightening each quickly into a substantially straight, elongated pressurized tube expanding the bag. Ambient air from the passenger compartment of the vehicle flows rapidly into the bag as it expands to create an impact-absorbing cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,903 to Pena, et al. discloses a safety airplane comprising a carrier portion and a saddle portion. An assembly is provided for retaining the saddle portion on the carrier portion. A structure is disclosed for releasing the saddle portion from the carrier portion, when there is a problem during flight. Paraphernalia is set forth for gently lowering the saddle portion to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,613 to Cho discloses a system for minimizing automobile collision damage using radiant energy detectors and externally deployed air bags for aiding in damage reduction of automobile collisions. This system includes radiant energy detectors, such as radars, with transmitters and receivers, a computer, and energy absorbing inflation devices, air bags. Optionally, the system may be adapted to provide warnings and control vehicle functions, such as braking and disengaging the drive train. A dashboard link allows the computer to determine speed, steering and other conditions of the automobile, while the radiant energy detectors provide the computer with information of the object (e.g., another vehicle, pedestrian, or inanimate item) of imminent collision. The computer, using the information provided will determine at what time a ensuing collision will occur, and establish a minimal allowable time window to deploy the inflation device. The inflation device or air bag provides an energy absorbing and diverting buffer between the automobile and the object of imminent collision. The computer uses minimal allowable time window to deploy the air bag automatically, allowing the control of the automobile to remain with the driver such that necessary evasive measures can be taken. Once the imminent collision reaches the minimal allowable time window, the computer initiates a control signal deploying the external air bag. Once deployed, the external air bag reduces the amount of physical damage to the automobile, resulting in less injury, and repair costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,265 to Baber discloses a new air bag system for vehicle bBumpers for absorbing the impact of a collision, thus minimizing damage and preventing serious injuries. The inventive device includes a containment member having a hollow interior and being securable to the front or the rear of a vehicle, and an air bag enclosed within the hollow interior of the containment member, wherein the air bag is inflatable and deployable when the containment member is impacted by an object, such as another vehicle. An inflation system is provided for inflating and deploying the air bag outwardly from the containment member and a triggering system is provided for triggering the inflation system when the containment member is impacted. A control system is operably connected to the triggering system, the inflation system, and the air bag for controlling inflation and deployment of the air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,293 to Leeki-Woo teaches an emergency landing auxiliary apparatus of an aircraft using a parachute, whereby a rapid accident crash of an aircraft can be avoided through releasing the chute set inside an apparatus accepting room and the landing distance of the aircraft can be reduced in case of an emergency landing. The emergency landing auxiliary apparatus claims to be effective in decreasing a possible loss of lives and the damage of the aircraft itself. When a relay switch is pushed, the DC current produced in a DC generator is applied to a timer via an overvoltage, overcurrent preventer so as to operate the timer in several seconds and drive a speed reduction motor, the worm turns to rotate the worm gear in 90-degree arc, so that the leg of the cover is in a ready state not to be released out of the 90-degree arc turned cam, when the operation of the timer is suspended for several seconds, a power interrupt detector detects the interrupted operation and immediately supplies an electric power to the detonator, whereby the compressed air of the compressed air tank is released through the hole of a casing, the cover rushes out of the apparatus accepting room and the parachute is released so as to support the emergency landing of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,427 to Hartmann, et al discloses a motor vehicle having a rigid vehicle body structure with a compartment for passengers and payload. The vehicle body structure has a front, a back, and sides. An exterior skin is connected to the vehicle body structure and includes a plurality of aerial exterior skin portions. At least one impact protection unit is connected to the vehicle body structure and one of the aerial exterior skin portions for moving the one exterior skin portion from a retracted position at the vehicle body structure into an extended position in which a base surface area defined by the outer contour of the motor vehicle is enlarged. The impact protection unit upon impact reduces a deceleration of the compartment due to a movement of the impact protection unit toward the vehicle body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,552 to Cho discloses a system for minimizing roadway vehicle damage and personal injury which includes a detection sensor unit, a computer processing unit (CPU), and energy absorbing inflation devices. The detection sensor unit, which is mounted on the roadway vehicle to detect the speed, distance and direction of a potential obstacle, includes a transmitter for transmitting signals and a directional receiver to receive signals reflected by the potential obstacle and generates an electronic signal in response thereto. The CPU, which receives information on the speed and direction of the roadway vehicle and receives signals from the detection sensor unit continuously processes the information and signals and calculates changes in the speed, distance and direction of the potential obstacle with respect to the roadway vehicle. The CPU generates a control signal upon calculation of an imminent collision situation, which calculation is based on a predetermined minimum allowable time window. The minimum allowable time window is generally defined as a time period during which a driver of the roadway vehicle is unable to take evasive action, such as braking or turning the steering wheel, to avoid a collision situation. Each of the energy absorbing inflation devices includes an electronically controlled valve, with at least one of the energy absorbing inflation devices being responsive to the control signal. An external air bag is coupled to the valve of one of the energy absorbing inflation devices and an internal air bag is coupled to the valve of another of the inflation devices, such that upon calculation by the CPU of the imminent collision situation based on the predetermined minimum allowable time window, the CPU transmits the control signal to one of the energy absorbing inflation devices to deploy the air bags prior to the time of actual collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,336 to Balgobin teaches an external air bag assembly for mounting in a cavity in a bumper of a vehicle. The assembly includes an air bag and deployable shock-absorbing bumper assembly contained within the air bag. In a retracted state, the bumper assembly projects outward only a limited degree. When released in conjunction with air bag deployment, the bumper assembly expands forward and forms an additional shock-absorbing region. Because both the air bag and the bumper assembly are stored in an undeployed and retracted state, the entire assembly has a low profile while still providing a high degree of impact absorbing protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,038 to Dreher discloses a collision damage reduction system to reduce contact velocities between a vehicle and a collidant by use of air bags on the exterior of the vehicle. The vehicle operator or an automatic collision imminence detection system e.g. radar, sonar, or an accelerometer and controller actuates a switch that actuates the air bag inflators when a collision is perceived imminent. The switch or controller can also interrupt vehicle motive power and actuate the brakes. The air bag has vents and shapes to steer it and its collidants. The controller can also actuate vehicle horns and lights to warn collidants when imminent collisions are detected.
The system Dreher describes for collision damage reduction triggered by sensors prior to impact. The system reduces contact velocities between a vehicle and an object by use of air bags on the exterior of the vehicle. A detailed analysis of the physics of the exterior air bags applying Newton's Law of Motion (Force=Mass×Acceleration) is applied to the system design. The area of the bag contact on the front of the vehicle times the bag pressure equals the force on the vehicle. The force on the vehicle divided by its mass equals its deceleration or rate of reduction of velocity per unit time. Therefore, as the bag compresses, the vehicle decelerates, taking longer to compress each subsequent length of the air bag. Thus the velocity of the vehicle drops exponentially with length of air bag compression. Dreher also noted that with each air bag compression, the gas pressure inside the bag rises inversely proportional to the remaining space in the bag in an exponential manner with each length compression of the bag. When reduced to practice, an un-vented air bag slows a vehicle at a fast and exponential rate. A rapid rate of deceleration produces severe effects on the occupants of a rapidly decelerating vehicle. These effects include the compression of vital organs, such as the brain and heart, which may result in severe injury and death. Rates of deceleration exceeding 18 g's are not tolerated by humans.
A mathematical model is presented, using an exterior air bag measuring 5 feet in length and 4 feet in width and 2.5 feet high, mounted on a 3,000 pound motor vehicle, including passengers, colliding with an immovable object. A silicone rubber coated fabric air bag with no holes in order to hold the initial bag pressure is described. The system includes two pressure relief valves to expel gas when the compression is under way. Starting at in initial inflation pressure of 15 psig., as long the bag pressure stays below 62 psig on a 3,000 lb motor vehicle with 6 square feet of frontal area, the car deceleration stays under 18 g's. Weakly sewn pieces of fabric (0.4 and 0.3 square foot patch) act as relief valves at pressures of 30 and 40 psig. A major drawback of the design is that it may take 200 milliseconds to fully inflate the airbags for an average vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,909 to Breed teaches a variable inflation rate inflator system for inflating one or more airbags including an inflator for releasing a gas into the airbag(s). A first anticipatory crash sensor determines that a crash requiring an airbag will occur based on data obtained prior to the crash and, upon the making of such a determination, triggering the inflator means to release gas into the airbag to thereby inflate the same at a first inflation rate. A second crash sensor determines that a crash requiring an airbag will occur or is occurring and, upon the making of such a determination, affecting the inflator such that an additional quantity of gas is released thereby into the airbag to thereby inflate the airbag at a second inflation rate greater than the first inflation rate. Also, an airbag passive restraint system for protecting an occupant sitting in the seat adjacent the side door is disclosed which includes at least one airbag arranged to be inflated between the occupant and the side door. A sensor is provided for detecting that a crash requiring deployment of the airbag is required and an inflator for releasing a gas into the airbag to inflate the same and which is triggered by the sensor to release gas into the airbag in response to the detection by the sensor of a crash requiring deployment of the airbag. A system for permitting the occupant to be displaced away from the side door upon inflation of the airbag and thereby increase the space between the occupant and the side door is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,496 to Minami, et al. discloses an airbag device formed of a retainer having a center opening, an air bag, and at least one inflator fixed to the retainer. The air bag includes an outer bag having an outer bag opening, and an inner bag arranged inside the outer bag and having an inner bag opening. The peripheries of the outer and inner bag openings are directly or indirectly fixed to the retainer so that the inner bag communicates with an outside through the outer bag opening and the center opening. The inflator has a main body containing a gas generating agent therein and faces a space between the outer and inner bags to directly supply gas to the space when the inflator is actuated. When the gas is supplied to the space between the outer and inner bags, air is inspired into the inner bag through the center opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,502 to Ryan, et al. discloses an air bag module for inflating an air bag cushion at variable rates in response to rapid deceleration of a motor vehicle. The air bag module includes an inflator for generating inflator gas to inflate an air bag cushion upon the sensing rapid deceleration of a vehicle. An annular cushion retainer is disposed about the inflator for directing gases from the inflator to the air bag cushion. The cushion retainer includes an annular cavity in fluid communication with the air bag cushion by a vent opening to selectively direct gas away from the air bag cushion during a reduced level of deployment. A controller generates an ignition signal to the inflator in response to velocity responsive sensors. In response to the ignition signals, the inflator releases an appropriate predetermined volume of gas into the air bag cushion. The level of deployment or inflation of the air bag cushion is dependent on the actuation of a slide actuator assembly arranged to selectively block the vent opening of the cushion retainer to restrict or block gas flow directed away from the air bag cushion to the exterior of the air bag module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,019 to Peterson, et al. discloses a gas-powered landing velocity attenuator for reducing the final descent velocity (and consequent ground impact load) of a parachutist or parachuted cargo. Immediately prior to impact, the gas source powers a device for drawing the load (either a parachutist or cargo) closer to the canopy of the paracute. In a first preferred embodiment, the load and the canopy are brought closer together by a single action piston and cable assembly powered by the gas source. A second embodiment uses an inflator assembly connected to an air bag or a braided tube to decrease the distance between the load and the parachute canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,325 to Shah teaches external inflatable safety bags which are adaptable for a variety of conveyances. A sensing means determines the speed and distance between the conveyance and an obstacle or another conveyance for selectively providing a warning signal to the driver to avoid a collision or to deploy the safety bags automatically when collision is imminent. The safety bags provide impact absorption as well as aerodynamic breaking of the speed of the conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,878 to Tanase teaches an air bag for a side air bag device folded and accommodated over a roof side rail portion on the peripheral edge of an opening in an interior side of a vehicle. The air bag is developed and expanded to cover the opening when an inflating gas flows in. In the air bag, the internal pressure of the inflating gas at three seconds after the start of inflow is maintained at 30% or more of the internal pressure at 500 milliseconds after the start of inflow. This air bag can maintain the high internal pressure for a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,786 to Higashi teaches an air bag system in which leakage of gas generated by an inflator through an insertion opening formed at a mounting base portion of an air bag is prevented reliably. The air bag system has the air bag in which the inflator for generating gas for inflating and deploying the air bag is mounted through the insertion opening formed at the mounting base portion of said air bag. The air bag system has an applied cloth mounted to an outside of the air bag such that the insertion opening for the inflator is covered with the applied cloth by making one side of the applied cloth an open hole and fixing edges of three other sides of the applied cloth to an outside face of the mounting base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,662 to Igawa teaches an air bag formed of an outer bag and an inner bag situated inside the outer bag. The inner bag has upper and lower flow-out ports positioned on a driver's side relative to a plane of a steering wheel when the inner bag is expanded. Since an opening area of the lower flow-out port is larger than that of the upper flow-out port, a large quantity of gas in the inner bag is discharged in the lower direction through the flow-out port. As a result, the outer bag quickly expanded in the lower direction rather than in the upper direction, and quickly enters a narrow space between a driver and the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,237 to Cho teaches an air bag system for an automobile including an external detection system, an internal detection system and a wireless system. The air bag system further comprises a computer processing unit (CPU), at least one external air bag inflation device, and at least one internal air bag inflation device. The air bag system controls inflation size and absorption quantity of an air bag by means that the CPU receives information from the external detection system, the internal detection system, and the wireless system for a calculation based on the information inputted in the CPU and transmits control signal to the relevant parts of the air bag inflation device to enable the external air bag and the internal air bag to effectively inflate for protecting automobile body and object against damage and passengers against personal injury from a collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,093 to Schneider discloses an energy absorption, rotation and redirection system for use with a vehicle traveling astride a barrier, the vehicle including a front end with a bumper and first and second sides. The system includes a plurality of air bag actuating units mounted at specified locations along the front end and first and second sides of the vehicle. Preferably three air bag units are located at spaced intervals along the front bumper of the vehicle, with individual and additional air bags being located on the sides of the vehicle. An activator mechanism is associated with one or more of the actuating units for selectively instructing the inflation of an exterior air bag associated with the given bag actuating unit. The activator mechanism includes a reflective target strip applied along the barrier, as well as laser emitter/receptor units associated with each of the air bag actuating units. A computerized processor and memory chip is located in the vehicle and instructs the issuance of a lasing pattern from each of the emitter/receptor units. Upon at least one of the emitter/receptor units receiving a reflection from the target strip, indicative of a given orientation of the vehicle relative to the concrete wall barrier, the activator mechanism directs deployment of the external air bags and prior to the vehicle striking the barrier. The vehicle subsequently rotates and redirects about the barrier concurrent with the barrier absorbing a determined percentage of force associated with the contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,267 to Hashimoto, et al. discloses an air bag device which allows generation of suitable reaction force which corresponds to a physical constitution of a vehicle occupant abutting against an air bag body. In the air bag device, a region of an outer air bag body pressed by the vehicle occupant abuts an inner air bag body and closes vent holes formed in the inner air bag body. Therefore, a quantity of gas flowing from the inner air bag body into a space formed between the outer air bag body and the inner air bag body can be controlled. Accordingly, the quantity of gas flowing through the vent holes into the space and further escaping from the air bag body via vent holes formed in the outer air bag body can be adjusted in accordance with a physical constitution of the vehicle occupant abutting against the air bag body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,605 to Ariyoshi teaches an air bag formed of a panel portion with a gas introducing port, a partition wall situated inside the panel portion for partitioning an inside of the panel portion into a first chamber located on a front side of an automobile and a second chamber located on a rear side of the automobile, a gas passage situated between the first chamber and the second chamber, and at least one vent hole formed in the panel portion at the second chamber. An air bag device includes, in addition to the air bag, a retainer for retaining the air bag, an inflator for expanding the air bag, and a lid for covering the retainer. In case a collision speed is small or the passenger is relatively small, the passenger can be received by the air bag with a soft touch. In case the collision speed is large or the passenger is large, the passenger can be securely received by the first and second chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,556 to Jacobs discloses an external vehicle airbag system, a method of its use and a principal vehicle on which it is mounted. The system involves mounting an airbag at a bottom side of the principal vehicle at a position spaced substantially laterally inwardly from a lateral-side periphery of the principal vehicle. Also involved, is a sensor mounted on the principal vehicle at a position more laterally outwardly, in a direction toward the lateral-side periphery, than the airbag. The sensor senses a collision of the principal vehicle with a colliding vehicle and, in response thereto, inflates the airbag below the principal vehicle, along the bottom thereof toward the lateral-side periphery, to thereby absorb energy from the colliding vehicle and prevent under-riding. In one embodiment, the sensor is positioned approximately at the lateral-side periphery and it can be mounted on a rigid under-ride guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,563 to Ryan et al. teaches an air bag assembly including an inflator for discharging inflation gas and a gas receiving expansible air bag cushion of winged geometry disposed in fluid communication with the inflator such that upon release of inflation gas from the inflator the air bag cushion is deployed substantially over the windshield of an automobile as well as the pillars adjacent the windshield. View ports are present within the interior of the air bag cushion so as to maintain a degree of visibility for the vehicle operator after deployment has taken place. Mesh netting or a like material may extend across the internally formed view ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,679 to Miyasaka et al. teaches a vehicle air bag system with an air bag that inflates and unfolds to cover the entire front surface of a front pillar. When it is judged based on the detection operation of a collision detection device that there is a risk of colliding with a pedestrian, a hood pop-up device is actuated and the rear end part of the engine hood moves up, widening the gap between the rear end part and the front windshield. Simultaneously, the air bag module is actuated and the air bag expands out from the gap. The air bag inflates and unfolds so as to cover the entire front surface of the front pillar from the base to the upper end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,855 to Musiol, et al. teaches a partitioned air bag comprising an upper and a lower inflatable chamber. The lower chamber upon inflation is positioned to provide a cushioned boundary generally against the lower chest and abdomen of an occupant to be protected. The lower chamber first receives inflation gas from a source of inflation wherein the inflation gas is sequentially transferred to the upper chamber through one or more ports formed by a separator panel that separates the air bag into the upper and lower chambers. A single stage air bag inflator characterized as having a relatively low fill rate inflates the air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,886 to Yamato, et al. teaches a gas-generant-molded-article for air bags which is prepared by molding a gas generant composition into a cylindrical form containing an opening hole, wherein the relationship between the linear burning velocity r (mm/second) of said gas generant composition under a pressure of 70 kgf/cm.sup.2 and a thickness W (mm) of said molded article falls within a range represented by 0.005.1 toreq.W/(2.multidot.r).1toreq.0.3, with the linear burning velocity preferably falling within a range of from 1 to 12.5 mm/second.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,803 to Harada, et al. teaches an air bag apparatus having a mounting base portion for preventing gas generated from an inflator from leaking from an insertion port of an air bag. The air bag apparatus has a gas generating inflator for expanding and developing an air bag assembled in an inner portion from an insertion port provided in a mounting base portion of the air bag. The inflator is positioned inside the air bag. An internal contact fabric for closing the insertion port of the air bag from the inner side is provided for preventing a gas leakage, and an external contact fabric is provided for reinforcing the bag mounting base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,227 to Wolter teaches an apparatus with releasably fastened transport units for carrying a useful load, such as persons or freight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,313 to Uchida teaches a safer air bag system which relieves shock to the head and face of an occupant when an air bag inflates and deploys. An air bag body consists of a primary air bag and a secondary air bag which is provided on the front surface of the primary air bag. When an inflator is actuated, the high-pressure gas is introduced into the primary air bag to inflate and deploy the primary air bag and then fed into the secondary air bag through gas introducing ports of the primary air bag so that the secondary air bag inflates and deploys more slowly than the primary air bag. The secondary air bag thus absorbs shock to the face of the occupant caused by the inflation and deployment of the primary air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,256 to Martin discloses a combination boat and distressed boat flotation apparatus, a distressed boat flotation apparatus, and methods of installing and using a boat flotation apparatus. The combination preferably includes a boat including a boat hull and a plurality of flotation containers positioned to substantially surround the boat hull and positioned to be inflated with a gas responsive to the boat hull being in a distressed condition so that the boat is prevented from sinking by the inflated plurality of flotation containers. The apparatus of the combination also preferably includes a plurality of moisture sensors each positioned in the boat hull to sense the distressed condition and a distressed condition controller positioned in communication with the plurality of moisture sensors and the plurality of flotation containers to control the inflation of the plurality of flotation containers responsive to at least one of the plurality of moisture sensors sensing the distressed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,371 to Vendely, et al. discloses an air bag assembly having an inflatable cushion selectively deployable to a controlled geometry with a controlled venting character. The venting characteristics are adjusted by selective displacement of vent blocking elements based upon measured occupant and/or crash severity characteristics such that an air bag cushion of desired volume and venting capacity is available to protect a range of occupants under different conditions during impact events of various levels of severity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,231 to Ryan discloses an air bag module for inflating an air bag cushion at dual rates in response to rapid deceleration of a motor vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag housing for receiving an inflator. The air bag cushion is secured to a peripheral flange of the housing in a folded position. Upon actuation of the inflator, heated gas passes selectively from the inflator through a plurality of openings in the housing. A controller generates an ignition signal to the inflator in response to velocity responsive sensors. In response to the ignition signals, the inflator releases an appropriate predetermined volume of gas into the air bag cushion. The level of deployment or inflation of the air bag cushion is dependent on the actuation of a slide slidably arranged to selectively block the openings of the air bag housing to restrict gas flow to the air bag cushion. The housing further includes venting apertures to permit gas flow from the housing and thereby redirect the gas away from the air bag cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,017 to Giannakopoulos discloses an aircraft with a detachable cabin that serves to rescue its passengers as a result of the aircraft's sudden fall either due to its malfunction or fire. The cabin escapes either smoothly or by means of fast ejection and descends slowly to the Earth with the aid of a parachute; during a crash on the ground or in the sea external airbags with which it is equipped and which are located in its lower part are inflated thus absorbing the loads that are developed during the crash. In addition a conventional aircraft of the type being already in use is also described and in which the parachute equipment has already been applied; however, the proposed equipment of the airbag boxes is adapted to it for the absorption of the energy produced due to its crash on Earth in case of its sudden fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,218 to Breed discloses an externally deployed airbag system for a vehicle including one or more inflatable airbags deployable outside of the vehicle. Also provided is an anticipatory sensor system for assessing the probable severity of an impact involving the vehicle based on data obtained prior to the impact and initiating inflation of the airbag(s) in the event an impact above a threshold severity is assessed. An inflator is coupled to the anticipatory sensor system and the airbag for inflating the airbag when initiated by the anticipatory sensor system. The airbag may be housed in a module mounted along a side of the vehicle, in a side door of the vehicle, at a front of the vehicle or at a rear of the vehicle. Also, the externally deployed airbag can be deployed to cushion a pedestrian's impact against the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,442 to Bailey teaches a guided parafoil system for delivering lightweight payloads provides an accurate, small and low-cost delivery system for small payloads such as chemical sensor packages. The delivery system is adapted to fit along with the payload within a standardized canister. The delivery system includes a parafoil and a guidance control system that includes a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and an electronic compass to detect a deviation and bearing from a desired target. The parafoil is guided by a single motor that turns the parafoil in a horizontal direction perpendicular to the current direction of travel in response to deviations detected from a desired course. The desired course is initially linear until the system reaches a predetermined horizontal radius from the target and then the course becomes a circular path around and above the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,334 to Nutu, et al. teaches an aircraft having a fuselage with a cockpit and a tail, and jet or propeller propulsion. The improved aircraft has a fuselage with one or more modules located between the cockpit and the tail. The modules include passenger seating, means to seal the modules, and means to detach the modules from the fuselage. One or more parachutes connect to the modules for use during an in-flight emergency, and the modules have a means to store the parachutes. Also, modules allow an airline to load passengers by groups onto an aircraft and to change the configuration of aircraft readily.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,057 to Breed, et al. teaches a vehicular monitoring arrangement for monitoring an environment of the vehicle including at least one active pixel camera for obtaining images of the environment of the vehicle and a processor coupled to the active pixel camera(s) for determining at least one characteristic of an object in the environment based on the images obtained by the active pixel camera(s). The active pixel camera can be arranged in a headliner, roof or ceiling of the vehicle to obtain images of an interior environment of the vehicle, in an A-pillar or B-pillar of the vehicle to obtain images of an interior environment of the vehicle, or in a roof, ceiling, B-pillar or C-pillar of the vehicle to obtain images of an interior environment of the vehicle behind a front seat of the vehicle. The determined characteristic can be used to enable optimal control of a reactive component, system or subsystem coupled to the processor. When the reactive component is an airbag assembly including at least one airbag, the processor can be designed to control at least one deployment parameter of the airbag(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,019 to Mears, et al. discloses a flotation device for maintaining a watercraft in a floating condition. The flotation device comprising a cover releasably secured to the watercraft. At least one directing bladder is positioned between the cover and the watercraft. At least one inflatable flotation bladder is positioned between the cover and the watercraft wherein upon inflation of the directing bladder, the directing bladder releases at least a portion of the cover from the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,579 to van der Velden, et al. teaches an autonomous passenger module releasably carried on a super-sonic aircraft, such as a military fighter jet, for carrying plural passengers on supersonic and near space flights. The passenger module is equipped with passenger service and life support systems to provide oxygen and the like, a parachute system, and a landing airbag or flotation aid system. The module remains mounted on the aircraft throughout a normal flight. In an emergency situation, the module separates from the aircraft by means of releasable connector elements and descends using parachutes. The module provides high passenger capacity at a low cost in a simple manner for commercial supersonic flights using an existing supersonic aircraft as a carrier platform.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle which is a significant improvement over the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle which is adaptable to a land vehicle, a water vehicle or an air vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle including a plurality of inflators for simultaneously inflating a plurality of nested inflatable air bags.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle including a plurality of pressure relief members connected to a plurality of nested inflatable air bags for sequentially deflating the plurality of nested inflatable air bags upon sequential impact of the plurality of nested inflatable air bags with an object.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle wherein the deceleration force of the vehicle is maintained less than eighteen time the force of gravity (18 g).
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pre-impact inflation air bag system for a vehicle having an immersion sensor for simultaneously inflating a plurality of nested inflatable air bags to provide flotation for the vehicle.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description setting forth the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.